lianesfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Utilizador Discussão:Manuela Lacerda
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Wiki Liceu António Enes! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Finalistas de 1974. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Vapmachado (discussão) 18h47min de 14 de Dezembro de 2011 Parabéns Manuela, Vais muito bem e neste momento és a editora n.º 1 do(a) wiki. O fundador não conta. :-) Este é o espaço adequado para deixarmos mensagens uns aos outros, como aquelas que escreveste ao Artur e Ana Maria R.C., quando eles as tiverem, é claro. Para me responderes, deves fazê-lo na minha «Talk page» (aba logo à direita de «Profile»), na minha página de utilizador. O mesmo para os outros, quando for o caso. Esqueceste-te de me confirmar, se te lembrares, se o João Cabral também foi finalista em 74. As tua mensagens têm algumas gralhas de escrita. Podes editá-las em qualquer altura para ficarem «perfeitas». Abrçs. V. A. vapmachado 05h14min de 18 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Abrçs. Manuela, Quando clicas no botão «Leave message» na «Talk page» de alguém, abre-se uma janela com uma mensagem no cimo a dizer: «This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button». O «signature button» é o segundo a contar da direita, mesmo por cima da frase que citei. É isso que faz com que, por exemplo, no final da minha mensagem anterior apareça «vapmachado 05h14min de 18 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC)». Entre as mais variadas e exotéricas vantagens de se fazer isso, está a de que se clicares no «vapmachado» vais direitinha para o meu «Profile» e logo ali ao lado fica a minha «Talk page» para me poderes responder, se for caso disso... Há sempre quem goste de ter a última palavra... Portanto, e resumindo, depois de escreveres tudo o que quiseres (tudo, mas o respeitinho é muito bonito, especialmente pelos irmãos e irmâs mais velhas...) «botas» lá os quatro tis ou clicas no «signature button», fazes o «Preview» para ver se está tudo nos conformes e depois «zás»: «Publish». Se te enganares, mesmo por baixo do «Leave message», no triângulo branco, tens lá «Edit», para emendares tudo o que precisares. Os teus pais já estão com uma bonita idade e fico muito feliz por estarem bem. Eles estão muito presos ou já estão muito habituados a Coimbra? Aquilo é muito frio de Inverno e quente que se farta, no Verão. Não dá para eles se mudarem aqui para a grande Lisboa? Obrigado por teres informado sobre o João Cabral. Já lhe vou «tratar da saúde» aqui na(o) wiki. :-) Olha agora é que reparei que estás com cara de cahorro, digo, cachorra, na(o) wiki. É teu(tua)? Como podes ver no meu «Profile», podes mudar a foto que tens do lado direito do texto lá para cima, para o lugar do cachorro(a). Ficas mais bonita, não desfazendo... :-) Abrçs. V. A. vapmachado 03h44min de 21 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Ponto de situação Manuela, Antes de responder às tuas questões, queria mostrar-te a diferença entre como estava http://pt.lianes.wikia.com/index.php?title=Utilizador_Discuss%C3%A3o:Vapmachado&oldid=299 e depois da minha «reparação» http://pt.lianes.wikia.com/index.php?title=Utilizador_Discuss%C3%A3o:Vapmachado&oldid=301. Não é para te desmoralizar. Muito pelo contrário. Nestes ambientes é assim que se aprende. Sem receios, fazendo o melhor que se sabe e deixando que quem saiba mais qualquer coisinha, faça o mesmo. A falta de títulos a separar as mensagens (espero que gostes dos que inventei, mas podes mudar para o que quiseres, com o «Edit») deve-se a não teres visto, aí na coluna da direita, um título que diz «Subject/headline:» seguido de uma janela mais cinzenta (se estiveres a usar estas cores, que também podes mudar se quiseres, onde, por exemplo, para esta mensagem, escrevi «Ponto de situação». Vou abordar as questões mais familiares e pessoais, por mensagem, no Facebook e cada uma das tuas outras questões numa mensagem separada, para não aumentar a confusão. Abrçs. V. A. vapmachado 07h44min de 22 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Foto mais «levezinha» Manuela, Como podes verificar nesta página: http://pt.lianes.wikia.com/wiki/Ficheiro:IMG_0443.jpg a tua foto tem 2,79 MB Para muitas finalidades esse é um tamanho excessivo em excesso do que é excessivo... :-) Experimenta esta http://pt.lianes.wikia.com/wiki/Ficheiro:ManuelaCFL11.jpg que só tem 113 KB :-) Só tu e os técnicos da Wikia podem editar a janela da parte superior do teu perfil, que inclui o teu «avatar». Abrçs. vapmachado 13h03min de 24 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) «Conectar ao facebook» Onde vês uma janela com esse nome? Manda-me o endereço da página, por favor, e indica-me de que lado está, por exemplo, «canto superior direito». Reparei que no meu perfil http://pt.lianes.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador:Vapmachado tenho uma ligação ao «My Facebook» que não existe no teu http://pt.lianes.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador:Manuela_Lacerda Tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? Se editares essa janela (passa com o cursor sobre ela para aparecer o lápis com o «Edit», no canto superior direito) podes adicionar ligações desse tipo. Abrçs. vapmachado 13h04min de 24 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Edit Profile «Avatar» «Upload an avatar» Experimenta clicar com o botão do lado direito do rato na tua foto, nesta página: http://pt.lianes.wikia.com/wiki/Ficheiro:ManuelaCFL11.jpg Grava a foto no disco do teu computador. Por baixo e à direita de «Upload an avatar», clica em «Browse» Seleciona e cópia da fotografia que gravaste no disco do teu computador. Clica, no canto inferior direito da janela, em «Save, I'm Done» Funcionou? Abrçs. Bravo! Foto no perfil já tens. Como está a questão de «Conectar ao facebook»? Mais planos/projectos para aqui? O que gostavas de ter aqui disponível? Abrçs. vapmachado 03h26min de 5 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Msg do Artur Olá Manuela. Tudo bem contigo? Saudações amigas. =AGomes